Many service interactions that rely on audio communication between a caller and a service agent/representative may benefit from the use of automated agents (i.e., bots). While automated agents are able to handle menial tasks such as collecting formulary data from the caller (e.g., address, phone number, account number, etc.,), they are unable to handle more complicated tasks such as responding to questions or engaging in conversations. Many individuals find conversing with an automated agent to be off putting and being forced to interact with these systems may negatively influence the emotional state of the individual. As a solution some have suggested using a bot that is able to synthesize human speech. While this is a possibility, current speech synthesize systems exploit ontologies built with large amounts of hand tuning and design that make it difficult to account for more complex conversations. While these systems seem very robust, they are limited in depth. Therefore a need exists for improvements to automated agents.